DYE
thumb|300px|Imagen del PV.DYE ''' (TINTE) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. El vídeo fue removido de Nicovideo alrededor de noviembre de 2011, según el propio autor quería darse un "retiro" o "descanso". Sin embargo, los fans comenzaron a especular que había sido porque la canción era muy parecida a NEVER x OVER de una banda de chicos conocido como "KAT-TUN", llenando de comentarios el vídeo de DYE sobre esto. DYE fue publicado un Primero de enero de 2010 y NEVER x OVER un 17 de Noviembre de 2010.http://www.vocaloidism.com/kat-tun-songs-alleged-plagiarism-sparks-more-controversy/ Los fans de AVTechNO! culparon a KAT-TUN por el hecho de que hubiese removido varios de sus vídeos, aun así AVTechNO! no se había dado cuenta de esto hasta que sus fans lo dieron a conocer, el aclaró que había removido los vídeos por un impulso debido al estres que sufría en aquellos tiempos, tambien aclaró que no tenía ningún contrato o algo relacionado a KAT-TUN. Tiempo después el compositor responsable de NEVER x OVER admitió el plagió y se disculpó por medio del manager de KAT-TUN. Puede comprarse el single en iTunes y verse en KarenT. El autor autorizó un reprint a Youtube. La canción había alcanzado las 300 mil visitas en nicovideo. '''Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: AVTechNO! Ilustración: Kior *Youtube(Autorizado) *Nicovideo (Vídeo Retirado / No disponible) *iTunes *KarenT Ha sido incluida en los siguientes álbumes: *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Megurhythm feat. Megurine Luka *AVTechNO! Collection Thank you pack! *DYE -Synthesis- *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku *THANKS *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Vocalo Choumix feat. Hatsune Miku *DYE SYNTHESIS -extended- Ha aparecido en los siguientes juegos: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- Arcade Future Tone. Letra English= To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color I can grow up if it dyes to good people color I want to dye me to such a color To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life I degenerate if it dyes to villain color The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness I want to become beautiful mind I want to become it I obtain the conscience And, becomes a luminous color There are a lot of black and white in the private life My color shines by "Affection" and "Esteem" and "Kindness" and "Looking after" and "Nursing" and "Protection" and "Consideration" and "Respect" and "Solicitude" and "Encouragement" and "Friendship", etc. I want to choose color that is brighter than the dark color. If the surrounding is a dark color, I look large. If the surrounding is a luminous color, my existence might be thin. The luminous color improves the environment. The luminous color shines on the dark. However, the luminous color shines only in a dark place. Still, I do not care A dark color absorbs the luminous color. My existence disappears if it winks out. I can become energetic by shining on surroundings. When I become tired and do not shine. The source of "Vigour" can be gotten from "Good man color". The color for which other people hope to me. It is different from the color for which I hope. However, if it is an earth friendly color, I like the "Color that other people like". A dark color in the interior of the spirit is also as the case may be necessary. Both necessary dark colors and bright colors. I want to dye me moderately. It is possible to change greatly in "Thing that becomes a luminous color from a dark color" even if my existence is small. Now will grow in the future even if it is small. いつだって私は今よりもっと求めていたい... （itsudatte watashi wa imayori motto motomete itai） 例え“それ”がわたしの最高の“個性色”だとしても・・・ （tatoe "sore" ga watashi no saikou no "original" dato shitemo） To what color am I dyed? The size of the dyed thing changes because of the difference of the dyed color. I can grow up if it dyes to good people color. I want to dye me to such a color. To what color am I dyed? The color to be dyed changes under the influence of the private life. I degenerate if it dyes to villain color. The color for which I hope is a color with high brightness. |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Versiones Sucesivas DYE/Re:flection+【AVTechNO!×Treow】 Un 15 de agosto del 2010, AVTechNO! se une con Treow para generar un remix de la canción original, el remix es producida por ELECTROCUTICA. Actualmente la canción supera 475 mil reproducciones en Nicovideo, y las 43 mil en YouTube, llegando al Salón de la Fama. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y letra original: AVTechNO! Video: Kawauso y _heki Reconstrucción y remix: Treow Producido por: Shizuka Kitajima *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *DYE -Synthesis- *DYE SYNTHESIS -extended- DYE2 El 27 de diciembre del 2010, el mismo autor decide crear un remix a la canción original (2°remix a la canción), este supera 167 mil visitas en Nicovideo así llegando al Salón de la Fama. El remix tiene un Single, en donde se puede comprar en KarenT. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y letra: AVTechNO! Mix e reconstrucción (remix): Treow Ilustradores: Kazune y Shizuka Kitajima Productor y mastering: ELECTROCUTICA *Nicovideo *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *DYE -Synthesis- *DYE SYNTHESIS -extended- DYE/SAKURA El 1 de abril del 2015, se realiza el ultimo remix sobre la canción original (con lo que se sabe hasta ahora), a diferencia de los remix anteriores y la canción original que tienen ritmo electronico, está tiene un ritmo tierno, es decir, tranquilo y pasivo. Las visitas en YouTube son de 4.387 mil. En el video se puede apreciar flores de sakuras, de ahí el nombre del remix. Intérprete: Megurine Luka Música y Letra: AVTechNO! *YouTube Ha aparecido en los siguientes álbumes: *DYE -Synthesis- *DYE SYNTHESIS -extended- Galería DYE Project Diva f.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Project DIVA f para DYE. DYE Single.png|Imagen para la venta del single. luka_25.jpg|Modelo de Megurine Luka en Project Diva Arcade Future Tone para DYE. Megurine.Luka.600.1638041.jpg|Arte Conceptual y Modelo de Megurine Luka en Project DIVA f para DYE. Categoría:Interpretada por Megurine Luka Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Salón de la Fama Categoría:Canción publicada en 2010 Categoría:Sin traducción